


Freedom...?

by m4delin



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Impersonation, Implied Torture, M/M, Manipulation, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4delin/pseuds/m4delin
Summary: They were here to save him. But would he truely be free?
Relationships: Actor Mark (Who Killed Markiplier?)/Yancy (A Heist With Markiplier), Yancy/Illinois, Yancy/Illinois (A Heist with Markiplier)
Series: Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657972
Kudos: 5





	Freedom...?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthdaygift to [thomothy](https://thomothy.tumblr.com/) who's awesome. They wanted a contunition on my "Actor is Illinois" AU so here we go xD Probably won't make sense unless you've read [Told You So](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069872) and [Not Giving In, Not Yet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810771) . Either way, enjoy!

The air was dry and stale and it was all Yancy could focus on. It was dark in the room, he'd gotten used to the musty smell ages ago and most of his body had stopped sending sensation to him by this time. The chains that tied him to the chair had once been cold to the touch, but the warmth in the room had made him stop feeling them.

He supposed that he could hum and sing to keep himself entertained, but the mere thought of it made his head and throat hurt.

Yancy has been locked in this room for quite some time now, with the only occasional visit of his captor. Each time the man appeared, Yancy had gotten just enough food and water to keep him alive and he'd received soft words and gentle touches.

And each time he just wanted to cry.

But it's been a while since last visit and Yancy wasn't sure when,  _ if _ , he would return. While Yancy wasn't keen on starving to death, it did feel a bit like relief when he was left alone to his thoughts. There would be no paying attention, no touch or words that he needed to ignore. He didn't mind being alone.

But he did. Right now he did as his mind spun from empty thoughts that held no meaning. For once, he wanted a distraction. He wanted company.

Opening his mouth in a try to call out for anyone, he felt part of his lips crack from dryness. In a try to make his lips moisture up, he licks them. It only made him wince as his tongue touched the new wounds so he chose to not do it.

It didn't take long until he was sticking out his tongue and carefully touched it. Again it hurt, but it was the only sensation he'd received since the last visit.

Suddenly, there was a vague sound and it made Yancy pause with his tongue out. He held his breath as he listened and- there! There it was again!

Someone was shouting. And someone else was shouting back. That meant that someone new was here.

Closing his eyes, Yancy leaned his head back a bit as he tried to ignore the poor bastard. But he soon found himself listening, and as the sound was getting closer, Yancy slowly realized that it wasn't panicked shouting but something that sounded far more organized.

As he opened his eyes, the door to his room opened and light finally flooded the room, blinding Yancy instead.

"Yancy! Hey, Dark, Yancy's in here!"

Yancy didn't need his eyesight to know who the smooth voice belonged to. He didn't need his eyesight to know the owner of soft, cold hands that was now carefully cupping his cheeks.

_ Him _ .

Against his will, Yancy leaned into the hands and his body began to shake.

"Oh, Darlin', what did he do to you?" Illinois said as a thumb rubbed lightly under one Yancy's right eye.

' _ You already know _ ,' echoed through Yancy's mind but he didn't voice it, instead he stayed still and let Illinois to carefully touch his face. It felt good.

"Illinois," Dark's voice rumbled from the direction of the door as the sound of steps came closer, "back away a bit. I'll break the chains."

The chains rustled and the movement hurt around Yancy's wrists, but before Yancy could flinch there was a crack and all of a sudden Yancy's wrists felt lighter than they've been in a long while.

Yancy cracked one eye open to see Dark kneel down to reach the chains by his feet and Illinois, oh the beautiful bastard, standing behind Dark and looking worried.

Another crack sounded through the room as Dark pulled the chain apart and Yancy could finally move his legs. If he had the energy for it.

"There we go," Dark mumbled as he looked up and Yancy's breath caught in his throat. Dark's eyes were far from the cold indifference they usually were and yet they seemed hardened, prepared to see the worst. "Good to see that you're with us," he said before standing up and letting Illinois walk closer.

There was a smile on his face.

"Hey Darlin', you had me real worried there, y'know?" Illinois said as he put his hands on Yancy's shoulders. It was comforting.

Yancy opened his mouth and tried to speak but a raspy cough made its way up. Soon a finger was pressed against his mouth.

"Ssh, don't talk, ok? Save your strength, I'll carry you out," Illinois said before beginning to gather Yancy in his arms.

Panic started to rush over Yancy as his eyes widened and he tried to fight the careful and soft hands but he didn't have the strength. Instead he found himself pressed against Illinois' chest, the cold skin cooling down his own hot one.

"Illinois managed to escape this place and after some recovery, managed to lead us here. I apologize that it took us this long to find you," Dark said somewhere from the corridor outside the room. A place Yancy hasn't seen since he was first brought here.

Yancy almost winced at the light when he was carried out, still the coldness keeping him awake enough. A mixture of relief and fear rose inside of him when he got to see Yandere, King and Silver being carried away by other egos.

He'd forgotten about them. He'd forgotten that they were taken too.

"Wil?" Dark called out as he was walking after the three others.

Wilford popped out from a previous hidden door that's been obviously broken open. "Can't find him, Dark. He must've known that we were on the way. Like, he disappeared as cotton candy being put in water!"

The hands holding Yancy tightened to a point where it hurt and he took a sharp breath.

"Sorry, Darlin'," Illinois mumbled and Yancy turned his head to look at the man holding him. A flash of red eyes and a grin that didn't fit that face. "Now, let's keep our little secret, shall we?"

All Yancy could do as fear gripped him was to close his eyes and let the 'Actor' carry him home.


End file.
